Recent advances in display technology have led to the generation of some of the fastest display devices in recent times. However, with the advancement of such displays comes a substantial amount of processing power in order to ensure that data is accurately presented on the display device. Depending on the refresh rate of the display device, the presentation of data can be difficult given the voltage and current requirements for each line of the display device to be adequately charged. If a line is not adequately charged during the presentation of data, display artifacts may be apparent, which can diminish the user experience. This issue may be exacerbated in higher resolution displays where there are more lines, and therefore more opportunities for data to be inaccurately presented on the display.